<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] Poison by nostalgia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136948">[VID] Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia'>nostalgia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor/Master - Freeform, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, slash and het because regeneration, twissy, zero swastikas i was careful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin<br/>I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison</p><p>(Umm, it's a fanvid? All the modern Doctor/Master pairings)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song is Poison by Alice Cooper, yes I appreciate how unoriginal I am being here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>